A Bloodthirsty Hunt
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Who would have thought that this hunt would went so much out of hand at the end? And who would have expected the beasts that lived hidden in the catacombs beneath the lonely bar... (Rated "T" just in case)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

This One-Shot is based on a dream I had last night.  
Well...nightmare would be more fitting if you ask me.  
I wish I would know where those dream came from O_o

_Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes_.  
_And i would apperciate feedback very much :)._

**_A _****_Bloodthirsty Hunt_**

Sam, Dean and the angel Castiel didn't know how they had come into this hopeless situation.

Really. They didn't know.

It could have been such a simple hunt.

A few demons (of the lowest hell ranks) had spread fear and terror in a small bar in the middle of nowhere. An easy job for the Winchesters. Especially with a mighty angel by their side, who could kill them all with a single snap of his fingers.

But who would have thought that this hunt would went so much out of hand at the end?

And who would have expected the beasts that lived hidden in the catacombs beneath the lonely bar...

"Cas! Run faster!" Dean yelled at his best friend and he quickened his pace a bit more.

Sweat had gathered on his forehead, mingled with the blood of his wounds which already littered his entire body.

Heavy footsteps echoed behind him, a roar went up from the darkness and made him shiver.

Castiel didn't fare any better.

He had seen many things in his long life, but he had never seen such beasts in his life before.

"We need to find Sam!" he heard Dean yell and there was a hint of panic in his voice.

No wonder because they had lost the younger Winchester a while ago in the labyrinth, which was in front and behind of them. And Cas knew how much Dean was worried about his little brother. But at the moment the two were struggling with their own problems and said problem came closer and closer.

So close that Dean and Cas could already smell the foul breath...

"Now we can't take care of your brother! Sam is on his own!"

Dean wanted to say something, but he knew that Cas was right.

And when a loud, ominous roar rose behind him, he knew that his best friend was right and they had to take care of themselves if they didn't want to end up in the belly of this beast...

Sam ran as if the devil himself was after him.

He almost laughed out loud because of the irony, but the young Winchester didn't feel like laughing now. He had to deal with his own problems.

He had to deal with a beast, of whose existence he had not even known of.

When he had fled before the first beast and had fallen into an underground lake, he had not known about the dangers that lurked in the dark, icy water.

He had thought these four-legged beasts that hunted Dean and Cas would have been bad.

Ohhh how wrong he had been, because what lurked beneath the surface underneath his feet was much, much worse and at that moment he had wished for Lucifer. Not even the devil himself could be so cruel as the beast that suddenly shot out of the water and had attacked him with his horrible, long fangs.

The creature looked like a giant sea serpent.

Long, razor-sharp teeth were inside the huge mouth.

A comb of webbed littered the back of this creature and if that was not bad enough, at the end of its tail was a long curved sting.

And Sam didn't want to find out what happened, if the beast would stab him with this sting...

He was still in the water and it was hard for him to come forward because this monster had caught his arm with its fangs before. Blood mixed with the water, and made him dizzy, as he had already lost too much of the precious liquid. But he fought against it as best he could and was always on the move.

But inside he knew how ridiculous his attempts to escape from this monster were.

With the enormous size of this thing it needed only to dash forward and bite him and Sam would be dead...

But his survival instinct drove him further and he swam as fast as he could.

And indeed he could see land ahead. Land which ended in another dark tunnel from which he didn't know what was in there. Who knew which was lurking in the shadows of this tunnel, just waiting for that he set foot inside?

He didn't know and he didn't care at this very moment, because behind him he heard the deep growl of the sea serpent and he swam faster and at last he reached land.

But as he was about to get out of the water, suddenly a huge, sharp pain ran through his entire body and as he looked down at himself, he knew where this pain came from...

When Dean ran around the corner and had finally found his brother, he could have cheer, but his good mood burst like a soap bubble, as he witnessed the terrible spectacle in front of him.

Sam just wanted to get out of the water, as a huge sea monsters emerged from the water behind him.

Helpless he had to watch as this monster rammed the sting at the end of his tail in Sam's side and injected him poison. The sticky, purple-acting liquid ran from the wound and mingled with Sam's blood and a few seconds later, the young Winchester fell to the ground.

"SAM!"

Dean wanted to run to him, but he had forgotten the monster that haunted him and Cas. The creature was too close and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Castiel had taken up the fight with the huge monster that moved on all fours, and attacked it with his sword again and again. However, the Angel sword could not cut through the thick skin and it was questionable if this monster could even feel the attacks at all...

But Dean didn't care!

His little brother was now more important than anything else in the world and even if he knew that he ran death literally into the open mouth, he wanted to be on Sam's side, even if that was the moment of his death.

He didn't want to leave him alone.

Not in life and not in death, and if it should be so, then they would die together...

Sam managed to keep his eyes open just to see how the sea serpent made his way to him and positioned his huge mouth above him. But before he could bite, suddenly his big brother stood before him and yelled at the beast as loud as he could, and the beast snarled and growled at him, before it disappeared into the dark water.

For how long no one knew...

"D-Dean…"

More Sam couldn't say.

The poison spread quickly through his body and he felt it paralyzed his muscles and soon it would have reached his heart and he would die.

Through all the pain he still felt the gentle touch of a hand stroking gently through his wet hair and when he looked up, he could see his brother's face, which was already covered with blood. But there was a smile on his lips and it needed no words for Sam to know what Dean wanted to tell him with that smile.

This was the end.

After all the battles against demons, angels and other abominations they should die down here now.

And no one would realize it.

When Castiel sank to the ground next to them a little later, totally exhausted and gasping for air, the beast approached them slowly, mouth wide open and Sam hoped that the poison would have killed him before this abominable long fangs pierce into his flesh and would tear him to pieces...

**_The End_**


End file.
